The disaster before the dangerous combination
by Biabe Tendou
Summary: Something funky happens to Biabe and Nichi. While being babysat by Bara & Mizu, a lot of random people come.InuyashaxYYHxCCxGundamWing


_This is a little story that takes place before "The disasterous combination of Biabe, Nichi, &Inuyasha". This is kind of a cross-over of many things. I'll try to state what's being crossed-over: InuyashaxYYHxCCxGundamWing. Like all my cross-over stories, the characters of those shows/manga are not in every line. They come in small doses. In this case, the majority of the characters come in the end. This is gonna be a one chapter thing. Which is good, seeing as nobody reads my other stuff. On to the disclaimer, I don't own Nichi, Bara, Mizu, Trowa, Sesshoumaru, Kurama, & Chrono. I do own Biabe, the plot line, & the dialogue. Anyway, I hope you like it._ _And please, review._

* * *

**Childhood Antics **

(Nichi turns into a 4-year-old while Biabe turns into a 3-year-old and Bara and Mizu have to take care of them)

Mizu: Do we have to take care of them?

Bara: Looks like it. Do you want to explain to their parents why their teenage daughters are suddenly toddlers?

Nichi: (laughs) I wouldn't! My mommy has a mighty big temper! (Pulls Biabe's piggy tails)

Biabe: Poop head Nichi-chan, pulled my hair!

Nichi: No, I didn't! (Playfully)

Biabe: Yes, you did! (Angered)

Nichi: I didn't do it! (Playfully)

Mizu: You two, shut up!

Nichi: I don't want to shut up!

Mizu shakes her head, walks away, and exists the room

Bara: Don't leave me here with these two! They might ask where babies come from!

Nichi: Where do babies come from?

Bara: The stork brings them!

Nichi: What's a stork?

Bara: A bird!

Nichi: What's a bird?

Bara: A thing with wings!

Nichi: What are wings?

Bara: Things that allow you to fly!

Nichi: What's a fly?

Bara: Why do you ask so many questions?

Nichi: Cause I can! (Playfully)

(Biabe watches ready to cry)

(Bara exits the room)

(Mizu enters)

Mizu: Don't cry! (To Biabe)

(Biabe begins to cry)

Mizu: If you continue to cry, I'll kill you!

(Biabe stops crying instantly and has an intimidated look on her face)

(Bara enters)

Bara: I heard crying, but seeing as it has been taken care of…I'm gonna go.

(Bara exists the room)

Biabe: I want a cookie!

Nichi: I want a cookie to! (Innocently)

Mizu: Well there is only one cookie and seeing as Biabe demanded it first she gets the cookie.

Nichi: I want the damn cookie! Give me the damn cookie!

Mizu: No way! To bad!

(Nichi grabs the cookie out of Biabe's hands and eats it)

(Nichi has a little piece of cookie left and licks it)

Nichi: Want it now?

Biabe: I hope you bite your tongue, the next time you do that!

(Biabe grabs the little piece of cookie out of Nichi's hand and eats it)

Nichi: You still wanted that? That's ki ki!

Biabe: Ki ki, like you!

Nichi: I'm not ki ki, you are!

Mizu: You're both ki ki! (Enraged)

Nichi: That's not nice!

Biabe:Jackass!

Nichi: I'm telling on you!

Biabe: To whom? (smirk)

Nichi: Someone!

(Nichi runs out of room)

(Biabe goes outside to ride her tricycle)

(Biabe falls off her tricycle and begins crying)

Biabe: (crying) Bara-chan! (In mind) Cause I know Mizu will threaten to kill me!

(Mizu sees Biabe crying, puts her fist forward, drags her index finger across her neck, her tongue sticking out of her mouth to symbolize death)

(Biabe stops crying instantly and yet again has an intimidated look on her face)

(Nichi enters)

Nichi: Ha ha! You got threatened!

(Bara enters)

Bara: For once Nichi's intelligence matches her age!

(Bara sees Mizu is threatening Biabe)

Bara: Mizu, stop that desensitizing crap and give Biabe a hug!

Mizu: Yeah right! You stop that lovey dovey emotional crap and intimidate a child!

Nichi: You know when Biabe gets back to normal she's gonna kick your ass!

(Sesshoumaru enters)

Sesshoumaru: What's with the runts?

(Nichi gives Sesshoumaru an evil look)

Bara: Something bad is gonna happen!

(Bara moves her head back and fourth in dismay)

(Nichi runs up to Sesshoumaru and electrocutes him)

(Nichi runs behind Biabe and hides)

Biabe: Aren't you the eldest sister?

Nichi: Maybe (playfully)

(Sesshoumaru steps in front of Biabe and Nichi cracking his knuckles threateningly)

Biabe: Chrono!

(Chrono appears magically)

(Chrono sees the 3-year-old Biabe)

Chrono: I could have just married Rosette!

(Econi falls out of the sky, lands on Sesshoumaru, and knocks him unconscious)

Biabe: Econi, baby!

(Econi gives 3-year-old Biabe a weird look)

Econi: Daddy!

Biabe: I feel unwanted.

Nichi: I'll give you a hug!

Biabe: No, you're the poop head that pulled my hair earlier!

(Trowa enters)

Trowa: Have you seen Nichi?

Biabe: Runt, runt, runt! (Points to 4-year-old Nichi)

(In a poof of smoke Biabe and Nichi go back to their normal ages)

Nichi: I'm not short anymore!

Biabe: Oh, darn. If you stayed short, your intelligence would match your age!

Nichi: That isn't funny!

Biabe: But Hiei in pink is!

(Biabe and Nichi laugh hysterically)

(Hiei pops out of nowhere wearing hot pink)

Biabe/Nichi: Ah crap!

Hiei: Was someone making fun of me because I wear pink?

Nichi/Biabe: Mizu and Bara

(Nichi and Biabe point to Bara and Mizu)

Mizu/Bara: Nichi and Biabe!

(Mizu and Bara point to Biabe and Nichi)

(Hiei steps in front of Biabe and Nichi ready to attack)

(Biabe sets Hiei's right arm on fire and Nichi sets Hiei's left arm on fire)

(Allie enters)

Allie: No! My precious, hiei! I hate you, Biabe and Nichi!

Biabe/Nichi: Much obliged. (They both smile)

(Biabe and Nichi start singing "I'm a little tea pot")

Mizu: You guys need to grow up!

Biabe/Nichi: I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout! (Biabe trips Mizu)

(Mizu gets up with a large bump on her head)

Nichi/Biabe: When I get all steamed up hear me shout sock it to me baby (Biabe punches Mizu) and let it all hang out!

Bara: Isn't it tip me over and pour me out?

Biabe: It's from the 70's and it fits in with me stylishly hurting Mizu!

Trowa: What about our date 3 hours ago?

Nichi: Oh, yeah! Let's go!

Biabe: No, don't leave me here! They might kill me!

(Mizu gets up with a black eye)

Nichi: Good point! Want to come?

Biabe: Chrono and Econi let's go!

(Econi gets up off of Sesshoumaru)

(Chrono, Trowa, Econi, Biabe, and Nichi leave)

Bara: What a weird day! I need a glass of wine and need to 'talk' to Kurama!

(Kurama appears)

(Sesshoumaru wakes up)

Sesshoumaru: I'll kill the next sister, I see out of that pair!

Nichi (in back round): Crap! Oops, I said that a tad bit loud!

Sesshoumaru: You're the first sister, I see out of the pair!

Nichi: Wait, I have questions. 1. Kurama, when did you get here? 2. Hiei, what are you still doing here? 3. I will kill Biabe if I'm not dead. And finally: 4. Shit! You're up Sesshoumaru!

(Biabe opens door)

Biabe: Shit, I came at the worst possible time!

Nichi: HELP!

Biabe: Flaming ball of fire! (Biabe points to a far corner)

Mizu: There's nothing there! (Getting angry)

(They turn around and see a cloud of dust where Biabe and Nichi stood)

(Meanwhile where Biabe and Nichi fled quickly to for safety)

Biabe (to Nichi): You want to play sick tomorrow?

Nichi: Sure, Trowa can I borrow your gun?

Trowa: As long as you don't murder me with it.

Nichi: I won't, your too cute and I love you too much!

Nichi and Trowa kiss

Biabe: Not in front of the baby! Wait, I think I've heard that word baby once or twice earlier today!

Nichi: Sorry, we'll go behind a building somewhere!

Biabe: Chrono protect me tomorrow!

(Chrono and Biabe make out)

Nichi (from behind a building): Not in front of the baby!

Biabe: I make the rules so I can break them!

(Chrono and Biabe chase each other)

Nichi (from behind a building): Trowa and me are gonna 'talk' so be quiet!

* * *

_Ok, that's all folks. I hope you liked, if you didn't: forget you. I'll take any review you can give me. I'm serious about that too. Though, I'd prefer nice reviews over flamers. So, be pitiful on the neglected. If you liked this, be sure to read "The Disasterous Combination of Biabe, Nichi, and Inuyasha".-Biabe_


End file.
